Still Charmed
Still Charmed and Kicking is the season 8 premiere and the 157th overall episode of Charmed. Summary After they faked their own deaths, the Charmed Ones cast a spell to change their appearance to everyone except their family to avoid confusion. Piper and Phoebe are enjoying their demon-free lives, but Paige keeps hearing 'jingling'. While looking for the reason of the jingling, a group of demons wants to kill Victor so they can move into the Manor. Cast 8x1Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x1Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x1Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x1Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x01WyattHalliwell.png|Wyatt Halliwell 8x1Victor.png|Victor Bennett 8x1Penny.png|Penny Halliwell 8x1Elise.png|Elise Rothman 8x1Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x1Haas.png|Paul Haas 8x1Elkin.png|Elkin 8x1Murphy.png|Agent Murphy 8x1Keyes.png|Agent Keyes 8x1Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x01SophieGregg.png|Sophie and Gregg 8x1Jonnah.png|Jonnah 8x01Tom.png|Tom 8x01Dominique.png|Dominique 8x01ManatCoffeePlace.png|Man at Coffee Place 8x01JennyJulieBennett.png|Jenny and Julie Bennett 8x01JoBennett.png|Jo Bennett Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Janice Dickinson as Glamoured Paige Matthews *Béatrice Rosen as Jenny Bennett *James Read as Victor Bennett *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Mykel Shannon Jenkins as Paul Haas *Derek Magyar as Elkin *Glenn Morshower as Agent Keyes *Adrienne Wilkinson as Glamoured Phoebe Halliwell *Brandon Quinn as Agent Murphy *Todd Cahoon as Man at Coffee Place *Dorian Brown as Glamoured Piper Halliwell *Nigel Gibbs as Jonnah *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Co-Stars *Darion Basco as Dominique *Harry Dillon as Gregg *Monica Allgeier as Julie Bennett *Christina Ulloa as Jo Bennett *Andrew McGinnis as Louis Bennett *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *Marisa Lauren as Taylor *Mandy McMillian as Front Row Patron *Keith MacKechnie as Tom *Dave Levine as Middle Aged Man Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Change Appearance :''I call upon the Ancient Powers, :to mask us now and in future hours. :Hide us well and thoroughly, :but not from those we call family. 8x01ToChangeAppearance1.png|Phoebe casting the spell. 8x01ToChangeAppearance2.png|Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe see the looks they project to the rest of the world. 'Potions' *Phoebe brews an Identity Potion to create new identities for herself, her sisters and Leo. 8x01IdentityPotion1.png|The sisters and Leo write things down on their new identities. 8x01IdentityPotion2.png|Phoebe adds the notes to the potion. 8x01IdentityPotion3.png|The potion is ready. 'Powers' *'Glamouring:' Used by the sisters and Leo to change their appearance. Later on, Piper used it to look like Wyatt to attack Paul Haas and his partners and Phoebe used it to look like her dad. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Paul Haas. *'Fear Amplification:' Used by Elkin to amplify a man's fear, causing the man to have a heart attack. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Jonnah. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by Elkin when attacked by Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by Elkin when he wanted to attack Paige and to attack the chick in black. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to simulate levitation and to deviate Elkin's fire ball. She also attacked Paul Haas' demonic partner with it and to get her weapon back in her hand after she threw it at Paul Haas (who flamed out before it could hit him). *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Elkin and Paul Haas' partners. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw herself being married to Dex. *'Remote Orbing' (probably): Piper, glamoured to look like Wyatt, orbed in in Victor's apartment. Paige probably orbed her there, as she was revealed to have been stood outside during the attack. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper (as Wyatt) to blast Haas, to blow up an energy ball, deviate another and blast one demon into a frozen energy ball. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Haas and his partners to attack Piper (looking like Wyatt) and Phoebe (glamoured as Victor). *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper (as Wyatt) to freeze an energy ball. 8x01P1.png|Phoebe stops her glamour. 8x01P2.png|Piper stops her glamour. 8x01P3.png|Paige stops her glamour. 8x01P4.png|Leo's glamour is stopped. 8x01P5.png|Paul Haas flaming in in the Underworld. 8x01P6.png|Piper and Phoebe stop their glamours. 8x01P7.png|Elkin amplifying a man's fear. 8x01P8.png|Paige orbing in in the cinema. 8x01P9.png|Elkin using Hyper Speed. 8x01P10.png|Elkin throws a fireball at Billie. 8x01P11.png|Billie telekinetically simulating Levitation to dodge Elkin's fireball. 8x01P12.png|Billie deviates a second fireball. 8x01P13.png|Elkin shimmering out of the cinema. 8x01P14.png|Jonnah orbing in in the conservatory. 8x01P15.png|Jonnah orbing out of the conservatory. 8x01P16.png|Phoebe has a Premonition of herself and Dex being wed. 8x01P17.png|Paul Haas flaming in in the sitting room. 8x01P18.png|Elkin and another Demon shimmering in in the sitting room. 8x01P19.png|Billie telekinetically throws the Demon into a wall. 8x01P20.png|Billie telekinetically simulating Levitation to dodge Elkin's fireball. 8x01P21.png|Paul Haas creates a fireball. 8x01P22.png|Paul Haas flaming out of the conservatory. 8x01P23.png|Billie telekinetically calls for her athame. 8x01P24.png|Two Demons shimmering in in Victor's apartment. 8x01P25.png|Paige remotely orbs Piper (glamoured into Wyatt) into Victor's apartment. 8x01P26.png|Piper (glamoured into Wyatt) blasts Paul. 8x01P27.png|One Demon throws an energy ball as the other creates one. 8x01P28.png|PIper (glamoured into Wyatt) deviates an Energy Ball. 8x01P29.png|Paul's energy ball is frozen by Piper. 8x01P30.png|Piper (glamoured into Wyatt) blasts a Demon into the frozen energy ball. 8x01P31.png|Paul Haas flaming out of Victor's apartment. 8x01P32.png|Paul Haas flaming in in the Underworld. 8x01P33.png|Phoebe stops her glamour. 8x01P34.png|Piper stops her glamour. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Paige used it to scry for the chick in black. *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x01ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal 8x01BoS.png|The Book of Shadows Beings Magical Beings *'Paul Haas' - A Demon who wanted to move in in the Manor to have a foothold in the mortal world. He was planning on buying it from Victor's estate, after killing him. *'Elkin' - A Demon who wanted to use his power to kill mortals. *'Jonnah' - An Elder who suggested to Victor that he could take Wyatt and Chris Up There and let them be raised by the Elders. Mortals *'Agent Keyes' - An agent who worked for Homeland Security. He believed the sisters were/are magical. *'Agent Murphy' - An agent who worked for Homeland Security. Agent Keyes left him in San Francisco to keep an eye on the Halliwells. *'Elise Rothman' - Phoebe's boss. She was mourning Phoebe's death in the Manor and at the Bay Mirror. *'Dex Lawson' - A guy Phoebe always met in the elevator at work. He came to the funeral in the Manor, and she also bumped into him in the elevator again (after having taken a new identity). When they shook hands, Phoebe received a Premonition of them being married. *'Sophie, Gregg and Tom ' - Phoebe's colleagues. They were seen mourning Phoebe's death at the Bay Mirror. *'Dominique' - The manager of P3. He was suspicious of Piper (as Jenny Bennett) working in P3. *'Man at Coffee Place' - A man Paige met at a coffee place. They shared a short conversation till Paige ran off to go after a purse robber. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Still Charmed and Kicking Trailer *This episode was originally filmed with the actresses playing the sisters' aliases taking over whenever the sisters left the house. Brad Kern had originally intended it to be this way so that the main actresses would be granted a lot of time off. However, the network were not happy with this, so the episode had to be re-filmed and the mirror idea was created. * Starting with this episode, the DVD release uses a new instrumental opening theme in place of How Soon Is Now?. *This episode was originally inteded to be the first half of a two hour long premiere (Malice In Wonderland being part 2). * Piper gets a new car, a dark blue 2005 Jeep Grand Cherokee. * Kaley Cuoco joins the series as a regular and is listed just after the three leading ladies, taking Brian Krause's place since he would be leaving after the 11th episode. * Kaley as Billie Jenkins is the second and last female secondary actress who's added to the opening credits. The first one was Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon only for four episodes in season two. * Jason Lewis also joins Charmed guest starring in the role of Dex Lawson, Phoebe's new love interest. The role of Dex was initially intended for the singer Mark McGrath, who turned down the role due to scheduling conflicts. * This is the second and last episode of Glenn Morshower as Agent Keyes. * Brandon Quinn appears for the first time in the role of Agent Murphy. He got his role after he had shot the pilot of Mermaid, a spin-off by Brad Kern based on the season 5 episode A Witch's Tail, parts 1 and 2. * This year's opening credits are two clips per character, whereas previously Holly, Alyssa and Rose each had 3, and the remaining characters had 2. * Holly Marie Combs is the only main cast member whose name clip in the opening credits has not been changed. * In this episode it's said that Victor booked Barry Manilow in P3. Barry Manilow is an American singer and songwriter best known for his songs "Mandy" and "Copacabana". In season 3 Phoebe said that she couldn't book even him while Piper was in the Heavens with Leo. * The sisters take the identity of cousins, which is what they (minus Paige and plus Prue) had been in their past lives. * Phoebe said Glen visited Paige's urn, although he doesn't appear on screen, it's unknown if his wife Jessica was with him. * Alyssa Milano wears her hair long for the first time in 2 years. * Janice Dickinson appeared as a minor character during the memorial service who visited Paige memorial where she in the story was actually Paige herself, who is not satisfied with her magicallife's adverse effects on her social life - as proven by the small number of non-magical people who visited her memorial. * Starting from this episode, Phoebe's premonitions are in full color. The vision has a colored frame around it: Gold if the vision is positive as it is in this episode and later in "Hulkus Pocus", or blue if it warns of impending danger (like in "Run, Piper, Run"). * This is the second time in 7 years that Phoebe takes the Book of Shadows out of a trunk in the first act. Whether this was done intentionally is unknown. * Starting frm this episode, Energy Balls and Fireballs have a glare. * This is the only episode to feature a female Leprechaun. * The glamouring spell used by Phoebe was theorized to be the one mentioned by Prue in Morality Bites; however, this was debunked after the release of the comic issue "Morality Bites Back." * The actor who portrays the character of Haas, Mykel Shannon Jenkins, won the contest on "I Wanna be a Soap Star". * The child actor who plays Wyatt had to shoot the scene with the demons in another room by himself in front of a blue screen since the demons scared him too much. * This is the first time all three prophesized Charmed powers (Molecular Immobilization, Premonition and Telekinetic Orbing) are used in the same episode since A Witch In Time, all the way back in Season 5. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *The title of the episode a reference to the saying "Alive and Kicking". Glitches * In most scenes, the "reflections" are wearing their hair differently than the real sisters. For example, when Piper and Phoebe are shoe-shopping and look into the store window for reflection, the real Phoebe has her hair in a ponytail, but her reflection is wearing her hair down. * When Piper and Phoebe walk out of the store their own reflections are visible in the door, however when they look into the window, it's their fake identities instead. * When Billie is first shown she has knee-length stiletto boots but when she lands on the movie theater seat she has almost flat boots on. * Julie and Jo Bennett are credited with the last name Bennet. * When they look in the mirror after saying the spell, and Paige hears the call it shows (in her reflection) she is touching her head but when it went back to the real Paige it shows her hand still going to her head. * There is a filming glitch in the scene when Victor is washing dishes and chatting with Leo. The back of the counter where the sink is can be seen. Normally, there is a wall and a window there. International titles *'French:' Une nouvelle vie (A New Life) *'Slovak:' V zdraví a šťastí (In Health and in Happiness) *'Russian': Zatcharovanniye ne sdayutsya (The Charmed Ones don't give up) *'Spanish (Spain):' Aun embrujadas e incordiando ( ) *Spanish (Canaria): Aún embrujadas e incordiando ( ) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Aun Hechiceras y Coleando (Still Charmed and Kicking) *'Czech:' Nový život (New Life) *'Serbian:' Još uvek začarane (_ _ Charmed) *Italian: Dure a morire (Hard to Die) *German: Togesagte leben länger ( ) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 4x04-074.jpg 801-02.jpg 801-03.jpg 801-04.jpg 801-05.jpg 801-06.jpg 801-07.jpg 801x08.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :Piper ''(to Victor)'': Look a little more berieved, Agent Keyes is watching." :Phoebe: Jo, Jenny- nice, Julie, Louis?" :Leo: Yeah, as in Louis Armstrong, the famous trumpeter? :Piper: Yeah, I think dad used to listen to him (with a smirk on her face) :Phoebe: Well if you can deal with it, so can the government. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season Premieres